Romanized: years later
by Percabeth 4eva1
Summary: inspired by Double Dimension's Romanized lost hero. Percy and Piper are together, Jason and Annabeth are roman and dating, Silena and Beckendorf are still alive. This what i think would happen after the war if things were like this. A lot better than the summary suggests/
1. Chapter 1

_After the seven won the war, Percy went back to school and his cover story was that he went to visit 'long- lost' father who was sick and since he was rich, when he 'died' , he left all his money to Percy. With that money, Percy bought an apartment building that was designed to shield demigods. After he, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Frank, Reyna, and Leo, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, Chris, the Stolls and Katie, graduated from high school, they all went in different directions. Percy and Piper stayed in New York and moved into Percy's penthouse apartment, along with Hazel, who was staying in New York to finish high school. Jason, Annabeth, Frank, Reyna and Nico headed back to Camp Jupiter, Thalia rejoined the hunt and Leo, Clarisse, Chris, the Stolls and Katie headed back to Camp Half-Blood._

* * *

"Do you really think we should tell him about the whole demigod secret?" Percy asked

Piper nodded and said "I think it's time he found out the whole truth."

They were sitting in the restaurant of the Plaza hotel where Piper's father was staying while he was in town.

"Pipes, it's good to see you again. You to Percy." Tristan said as he sat down at the table.

"Hi daddy." Piper said, kissing her father cheek.

"So what did you to talk to me about?" Tristan asked.

"Mom." Piper said.

"What do you mean mom?" Tristan asked

"A few years ago, mom found me." Piper said

"How did she find you?" Tristan asked

"She found her because Piper's mother has always been keeping an eye on her." Percy said.

"How?" Tristan asked

"Because mom was literally Aphrodite." Piper said, putting a little bit of charmspeak into her words to make sure her father believed it.'

"So you're some kind of demigod?" Tristan asked

Piper nodded and said "The camp I've been going to is a demigod training facility."

Tristan looked towards Percy and said "I suppose you're a demigod to."

Percy nodded and said "My father is Poseidon."

"So wait a minute, you expect me to believe that you're the son of seas and my Pipes is a daughter of the goddess of love and beauty." Tristan said

"It's a lot to take in, even for us." Piper said.

"Do all your other friends know. What about Leo, Jason and Annabeth." Tristan asked

"Leo is a son of Hephaestus and Jason and Annabeth are roman demigods. Jason is a son of Jupiter and Annabeth is a daughter of Minerva." Piper said.

Tristan smiled.

"I have to use the restroom." Piper said as she got up after kissing her boyfriend and then left the table.

"Mr. Mclean, as I'm sure you know, I'm in love with your daughter Piper." Percy said

Tristan nodded.

"Well anyway, I want to ask you for Piper's hand in marriage." Percy said.

"I see no reason not to give you my blessing. Piper obviously loves you and you her." Tristan said.

Percy smiled, right as Piper returned to the table.

"Piper, I have something to ask you." Percy said.

"What is it?" Piper asked

"Piper Mclean, I love you more than anything else in the world. Will you be my wife?" Percy asked as he got down on one knee.

"Yes, of course I will." Piper said.

* * *

When they got back to their place, and after they contacted their parents, Percy and Piper and headed up to their bedroom.

After they climbed into bed, Percy put his arms around Piper's waist as she turned to face her new fiancée.

"I love you Percy." Piper said.

"Piper, do you want to do it now, or wait until our wedding night?" Percy asked

"Let's wait, that way it will be extra special." Piper said.

* * *

Percy and Piper were sitting at the desk in their office, looking at the guest list for their wedding.

"Do we really have to invite Zeus and Hera?" Piper asked

"I feel like if we invite Uncle Hades and Aunt Persephone, I have to invite them." Percy said.

Piper rolled her eyes and then said "Ok then that makes keeping warring parties apart harder. We need to make sure we keep Annabeth and Hera away from each other."

"Simple, we seat Annabeth on your side of the aisle and Hera on mine." Percy said.

Piper nodded.

"We need to keep my dad and Uncle Hades very far away from Uncle Zeus as possible." Percy said.

"Agreed." Piper said.

"We also need to determine all the floral designs, along with table decorations and most important of all, my wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses." Piper said.

"Here." Percy said, handing Piper a plastic card.

"That debit card and synced to my account, you can use that to pay any expenses." Percy said

"Thanks." Piper said.

"Anything for you." Percy said.

Piper smiled as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

* * *

Piper, Annabeth, Rachel, Hazel, Reyna, Silena (she didn't die), and Thalia were all standing around in a bridal boutique, trying on dresses.

"How does this one look?" Piper said as exited the changing room in what had to be her wedding dress.

"You look beautiful." Annabeth said

"Piper, before I forget, maybe you should pick your maid of honor now." Thalia said.

"Well, I have made up my mind, so okay. Silena, since you're my sister and the acting head counselor of cabin 10 when I'm not at camp, I want you to be my maid of honor." Piper said.

"I would be honored." Silena said

"So who did Percy ask to be his groomsmen?" Hazel asked

"He asked Grover to be his best man and along with that, Tyson, Jason, Frank, Nico, and Leo." Piper responded.

* * *

After they all got their dresses selected and paid for, they all got into the car Percy bought Piper last year for her 18th birthday and headed back to Piper's apartment to plan her bachelorette party.

"So, where's Percy taking you on your honeymoon?" Reyna asked

"Hawaii. His father has a villa there he's letting us borrow for a few days." Piper said.

"Sounds very romantic." Silena said.

"It is." Piper agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

As Percy waited for his beautiful Piper to walk down the aisle, he looked down both sides of it. On his side were his mother, Paul, his father, Uncle Hades, Aunt Persephone, the Stolls, his Uncle Zeus, his Aunt Hera, Hermes, Apollo, Will Solace, the Gardners, Chris, Clarisse, Beckendorf and his Aunt Hestia and even his grandmother Rhea.

On Piper's side of the aisle were her mother, Drew, Lacy, Mitchell, the rest of her siblings, Lou Ellen, and a few others.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he was Piper walking down the aisle in her father's arm.

Once he took her arm and led her up to the altar and Tristan had taken his seat, Eros (Percy and Piper had asked him to perform the ceremony) began by saying, "dearly beloved, we are gathered to here today to witness the union of Perseus Hercules (Percy had to suppress a scowl at his middle name) Jackson and Piper Ariadne Mclean in holy matrimony."

Once the vows had been read, Eros looked towards Grover and asked "Do you have the rings?"

Grover nodded and handed them to the god of love.

"Thank you. With this ring, do you, Perseus Hercules Jackson, take Piper Ariadne Mclean to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do, for with this ring, I be wed." Percy said, sliding Piper's ring onto her finger.

"And do you, Piper Ariadne Mclean take Perseus Hercules Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do, for with this ring, I be wed." Piper said as she slid Percy's ring onto his finger.

"These rings shall forever symbolize your love and passion for each other. And now by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Eros said as Percy lifted Piper's veil and then gently kissed her lips.

* * *

After the first dance, Percy was surprised to see his grandmother approach him.

"Grandmother, it is wonderful to see you." Percy said, hugging his grandmother.

"Hello sweetheart, you know, this wedding reminds me a bit to mine to your grandfather." Rhea said

"I've always been curious about what you ever saw in Kronos." Percy said

"Kronos was a bit of a different titan before the Olympians came along, but I shall tell you about that another time, today is a time to celebrate." Rhea said and Percy nodded before he went to go find his wife.

* * *

That night, when Percy and Piper arrived at their honeymoon and were escorted to their bedroom, Percy lifted Piper up into his arms and carried her to their bed.

"So Mrs. Jackson, are you ready for what we're about to do." Percy asked as he slowly unzipped Piper's dress.

"Yep, let's do it." Piper said as Percy laid her down on the bed after he got her dress off, leaving her in her bright blue lingerie.

Once they were both prepared, Percy lied down next to her on the bed and began to do her like crazy.

* * *

When they finished, Piper rolled out from under her husband and said "That was amazing, unlike anything I've ever felt before."

Percy nodded and said "It was truly the best thing I've ever experienced."

"Round 2?" Piper asked

"Definitely." Percy said.

* * *

"So Hazel, are you coming back to Jupiter this summer?" Frank asked

"Actually, Percy asked me to stay at Camp Half-Blood this summer and teach a few roman courses." Hazel responded.

"Are you ever going to come home?" Frank asked, since Camp Jupiter was a praetor short.

"Frank, I need to stay in New York until I pass high school next year, then I'll come back to Camp Jupiter." Hazel.

"Jason or Annabeth could take over the course you're teaching." Frank said, since said demigods had decided to relocate to Camp Half-Blood starting this summer.

"Frank, why don't you just come and visit me here in New York, rather than trying to get me to abandon my school work and move back to California with you." Hazel said angrily, right before she marched off to cabin 13.

* * *

Nico was comforting his sister when there was a knock on the cabin door.

When he opened it, he glared seeing it was Frank on the other side.

"What do you want?" Nico asked

"To apologize to my girlfriend." Frank said

"I'm listening." Hazel said from somewhere underneath her sheets.

"I'm sorry, you were right, I was being selfish. I was so intent on getting you to come back with me to Camp Jupiter; I forgot that it was your decision and what you wanted." Frank said.

Hazel came out from under her sheets with a smile and said "I accept your apology Frank. I realize I am needed at Camp Jupiter, but I also want to live the life I was never able to the first time."

"I'll come out to visit you over spring break." Frank said.

Hazel nodded as she climbed out of her bed and walked up to her boyfriend.

"Why don't we go out to dinner before you, Reyna, Nico, Jason and Annabeth leave on Sunday." Hazel said.

Frank nodded.

* * *

*Time Skip- 3 months*

When Percy entered his and Piper's bedroom back at home, he was surprised to see the bathroom light on.

However, he was even more surprised to see Piper puking in the toilet.

"Are you okay Pipes?" Percy asked

"Percy, I've been puking into the toilet every day for the past week. I think we both know what's going on." Piper said

Percy nodded

"I'm pregnant." Piper said

"I know, I'll take you to get an ultra sound tomorrow morning." Percy said and Piper nodded.

* * *

The next morning after the ultrasound, the doctor asked "Do you want to know if they'll be boys or girls."

"Did you just say they?" Piper asked

The doctor nodded and then said "Yes, you're having twins."

Percy looked towards Piper, who nodded.

"Yeah, we want to know if they'll be boys or girls."

"You'll be having 2 baby girls." The doctor said.


	3. Chapter 3

Silena had just finished IM'ing Piper, who told her that she was pregnant and that she and Percy might be coming to camp late that summer, since Piper was due in early June. (It is currently October).

"Don't worry; I'll make sure the cabin is in good shape. And I'll come out to visit you guys tomorrow to help out." Silena said as her sister broke the image.

* * *

The next morning, Silena arrived at Percy and Piper's building, the doorman let her up, recognizing her as a former resident.

"Ms. Beauregard, I assume you wish to see Piper and Percy?" the doorman asked

Silena nodded.

"Go right on up." He said.

* * *

When Silena arrived, she found Piper waiting for her.

"How do you feel?" Silena asked

"I still get morning sickness, but besides that, I'm fine." Her sister responded.

"I left Lacy in charge and I packed a bag, so I can stay here for a few days." Silena said

"Thanks, but right now, the doctor said it was fine for me to move around for right now." Piper said.

"Cool." Silena said, right as Percy walked down the stairs.

"Hey Silena." Percy said, hugging his sister-in-law.

"Hey Percy, where are you going to?" Silena asked

"I'm going to talk to some painters and decorators to setup a meeting here for the nurseries." Percy answered as he kissed his wife and then entered the elevator.

"So, how are things between you and Percy?" Silena asked as they sat down on the couch.

"With the babies coming, our marriage couldn't be any stronger. What you and Beckendorf." Piper said

"We're good. I just wish he would propose to me like your man did for you." Silena said.

"He will, so anyway, how are things going back at camp?" Piper asked

* * *

Annabeth and Jason were sitting in cabin 1 (they had decided to move up their plans to relocate.), making out, when Jason surprised Annabeth by sliding his hand up her shirt.

Annabeth was surprised, but she didn't stop kissing until Jason began to unfasten her bra.

"Jason, you know I want to wait until after we get married." Annabeth said.

"I know, sorry, I just got a little carried away." Jason said.

Annabeth kissed him and then said "I'll see you at dinner."

* * *

Beckendorf was working in the forge on 2 projects, one Jason had asked him for and one that he had given himself.

"Come on, why won't you get hotter." Beckendorf mumbled, wishing he had his brother's power over fire.

"Need a little help." Leo asked

"Yeah, can you kick up the heat to 2,000,000 degrees?" Beck asked

Leo nodded and shot flames into the forge.

Once it was hot enough, Beckendorf thanked his brother and then resumed pounding his hammer.

* * *

When his projects were finally complete, he took a step back to admire his handy work.

He had created 2 sets of rings, one set was for Jason and Annabeth and the other was for himself and Silena.

* * *

After he exited the forge, he headed towards his cabin just in time to see Silena head for hers.

"Silena." Beckendorf said, since this was the perfect time for him to pop the question.

"Hey Charlie, what's up." Silena asked

"Why don't we go for a walk before curfew." Beckendorf said

Silena nodded.

* * *

When they stopped around the area where Leo had discovered Bunker 9, Beckendorf took Silena's hand and got down on one knee.

"This is overdue. Silena Beauregard, I love with all my heart and soul. Will you marry me." Beckendorf asked

"Yes, I thought you'd never ask." Silena responded.

Beckendorf smiled as he slid the ring he'd made onto his fiancée's finger.

"I love you Silena Beauregard." Beckendorf said.

"I love you to Charles Beckendorf." Silena, right before her boyfriend kissed her passionately.

When they paused for air, Silena said "Why don't we take this down to that private room you have back at cabin 9?"

Beckendorf smiled as he picked his girl up and carried her back to his cabin.

* * *

Once they finished what they were doing, Silena laid her head down on her boyfriend's chest, her white skin clashing with his dark skin, but Silena didn't mind.

"I love you Silena." Beck said as he stroked her beautiful black hair.

* * *

"I love you to." Silena said as she closed her eyes in the comfort of the man who loved her.

"How are the twins doing?" Percy asked as he climbed into bed next to his wife.

"Well, since my stomach hasn't grown, they're still fine." Piper said.

Percy smiled as he kissed his wife's lips and then her flat stomach.

"I think we should start coming up with names for the girls." Percy said

"I like the name Andromeda, it means warrior." Piper said.

"And what about our other girl?" Percy asked

"You can pick her name." Piper said

"I like Adonia, it means beautiful in Ancient Greek, so she'll take after you." Percy said.

Piper smiled and said "Andromeda and Adonia Jackson. I love it."

"What about their middle names?" Piper asked

"How about Sally for Andromeda and Thalia for Adonia?" Percy suggested.

"Andromeda Sally and Adonia Thalia." Piper said, letting the names roll off of her tongue.

Percy smiled as he kissed his wife's stomach, which was still perfectly flat.

"You are going to make an amazing mommy." Percy said

"Why, because I can charmspeak the kids into doing they should be doing." Piper joked

"No, because, you're sweet, beautiful, loving, caring, everything my mom was to me." Percy said, kissing his wife's cheek.

Piper blushed as Percy helped her to her feet and led her upstairs so they could get ready for 'bed'.


	4. Chapter 4

Calypso was sitting by the lake at camp when she felt someone wrap their arms around her.

She turned to see her boyfriend Leo crouching behind her.

"Hi you." Calypso said, kissing him as he sat down next to her.

"Hey pretty lady." Leo said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Calypso blushed as Leo brought something from his pocket.

When Calypso opened the box, she found that it contained a beautiful bronze necklace with a sapphire heart in the base piece.

"I love it, Leo; you're too good to me." Calypso said as Leo fastened the necklace around her neck.

"Never." Leo said as he began to place several kissed along Calypso's neck.

Calypso giggled a bit as Leo worked the tender spot on her neck.

* * *

Piper was resting in bed, for now that she was 8 months (there's been a time skip) into her pregnancy and since she was believed to be due early, her gynecologist had put her on strict bed rest, when her husband entered the room.

"Piper, I just discovered something that is going to make designing the nurseries much easier." Percy said

"What is?" Piper asked

"This tablet I just found in the office, well, let me show you." Percy said, sitting down next to her.

On the tablet, Piper saw an image of their bedroom the way it was right now, only in one of those photo editing programs.

"So?" Piper asked

"Try changing the wall color in the picture, to whatever you want." Percy said

Piper just sighed and did what he asked. She finished she saw the changes she'd made had been applied to the whole room.

Once she changed it back, Percy said "We can design the kid's rooms from here and make any changes we want as we design them and you don't have to get up."

Piper smiled as they got to work.

* * *

When they finished, the 2 middle rooms were now connected by one bathroom hallway, and they both had a certain look.

The one that they had decided would be for Andromeda had pale blue walls with images of horses and dolphins on them, a blue crib, changing table, a baby swing and even a little toy chest.

Adonia's was pale pink with images of doves and hearts covering the room. She had a pink crib, a changing table, a baby swing and a toy chest like her sister.

"If the girls want to change their rooms as they get older, we can show them how to do it." Piper said, glad that was one less thing to do for the twins.

Percy smiled, thinking of the baby shower, Silena had told him that she, Lacy, Annabeth, Katie, Hazel and some of Piper's other friends were planning on throwing her the next day.

* * *

The next morning, Piper had come down from her room, mainly because Percy had insisted on it. She was surprised to find all her friends waiting for her.

"What is this?" Piper asked

"We decided to throw you a baby shower." Silena said

"Thanks you guys." Piper said, hugging her friends.

"How much longer until you're due?" Hazel asked

"I'm not due for another 2 weeks, but both mom and my doctors say that since I'm carrying twins, they might come early." Piper said

"We'll be sure to make this quick so you can get back to resting." Annabeth said

Piper smiled in thanks as they went along with the shower.

* * *

After about 2 or 3 hours of party games, Piper began to feel a little pain in her stomach, like contractions.

"Uh girls, I hate to cut this short, but I think my water just broke." Piper said, right as Percy walked in the door.

"What." Percy said, running up to his wife.

"I'm going into labor, now call an ambulance." Piper said

Percy nodded and did just that.

* * *

Once Piper arrived at the hospital, she was taken to a delivery room and Percy was the only one allowed to see her since he was her husband, so everyone else was forced to wait in the waiting room.

"I wish I could see Piper." Tristan said, as he, Sally, Paul, Jason, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, Silena, Beckendorf, and Lacy.

"We all wish we could see them, but the doctor won't let anyone visit her until after the babies are born." Said Sally.

After about 2 more hours of waiting around, a doctor came out and said "I need the grandparents to come with me."

Sally, Paul and Tristan all nodded and followed the doctor into the delivery wing.

* * *

When they entered Piper's room, they found Piper unconscious and Percy holding 2 sleeping baby girls.

"They're adorable." Sally whispered as she took one of the babies in her arms.

The she took looked like her daddy, black hair and a tan complexion. The baby in Percy's arms looked like her momma, brown hair with a Cherokee complexion.

All of a sudden Piper regained consciousness, she held her arms out and Percy handed her their other daughter.

"What are their names?" Paul asked

"The girl that mom is holding is older by 10 minutes, is named Andromeda Sally Jackson and the one Piper is holding is Adonia Thalia Jackson." Percy answered.

Sally smiled as she handed Andromeda to her daddy.

"We'll leave you guys alone to have some private time." Paul said.

Percy nodded as their parents left.

"I can't believe I'm a mommy." Piper said.

"I can't believe I'm a daddy." Percy agreed.

* * *

A few days later after Piper was discharged from the hospital and the twins were brought home for the first time.

"Welcome home girls, this where you're going to grow up." Piper said to Adonia who was in her arms.

"But just don't do it too fast, we need our babies for as long as we can." Percy said to Andromeda, who was in his arms.

Piper smiled as they began a tour of the apartment.

"There's Mommy and Daddy's bedroom, just cry if you need us. And finally we have your rooms." Percy said as they reached the end of the tour.

* * *

After Percy put Andromeda down in her crib, he joined his wife in Adonia's room, where Piper was just looking into Adonia's crib, watching their little girl sleep.

"I can't believe how perfect they are." Piper said

"Come on, let's let them sleep, the last thing we need is for them start crying now." Percy said and Piper nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Percy was letting Piper sleep in, since she had been forced to get up at least twice an hour to breastfeed the twins, so she was getting a bit of a lay in.

Anyway, Percy had just sat down on the couch after checking on the twins when he heard a knock on the door.

When he opened it, he was surprised to find his mother-in-law waiting, with bags in each arm.

"Aphrodite, what a surprise." Percy said, showing the goddess in.

"Where is my daughter?" Aphrodite asked

"Sleeping, she was up last night feeding the twins that I assume you are here to see." Percy said

Aphrodite nodded, so Percy headed upstairs to get the babies.

"They're beautiful, just like their grandmother." Aphrodite said

"You're saying that Sally is beautiful?" Piper asked with a smile as she walked down the steps.

Aphrodite glared at her daughter before she said "So when are you heading to camp half-blood?"

"As soon as you leave." Piper said, since Percy and Piper had been planning on going to camp the day after Piper got back from the hospital after having the twins in the first place.

"I'm sure all of Andromeda and Adonia's aunts and uncles in my cabin are looking forward to seeing them." Aphrodite said

Piper nodded and said "They are, but to make sure the girls are able to sleep, we'll be living in cabin 3 over the summer."

Aphrodite nodded, since she knew how loud and crowded it was in her cabin and the Poseidon cabin was definitely a better place to raise babies, for since it was usually empty, it was calm, quiet and relaxing.

"Anyway, what's in the bags?" Percy asked

"Gifts, though the girls aren't old enough for them yet." Aphrodite said

"What are they?" Percy asked cautiously

"Well, they are a quarter Poseidon remembers, so I thought it would be best to give the ability to defend them as early as possible." Aphrodite said as she brought out 2 boxes.

In one was a locket with 2 sword shaped keys and in the other was a bracelet with a pink emerald on top.

"What's so dangerous about these?" Piper asked

"Let me try something." Percy said, taking the locket and keys out and sure enough, there was keyhole on both the front and back. Percy put the keys into each hole and as soon as he turned them, the locket melded into the keys, which began to grow until they were baby sized swords.

"Let me guess, they'll grow with the girls." Percy asked and Aphrodite nodded.

"Who's that for?" Piper asked

"The locket and keys are for Andromeda and the bracelet is for Adonia." Aphrodite said

"So, what does the bracelet do?" Percy asked

"Press the emerald to find out." Aphrodite said

Piper did and the bracelet expanded into a baby sized shield with an image of a trident inside a heart.

"How is a shield a weapon?" Percy asked

"In the right hands, a shield can be used for offense as well as defense." Aphrodite said

"It'll be great for when the girls start teething." Piper said with a chuckle.

"It doesn't freeze, but both items are enchanted to return to the girls once you decide to them to them." Aphrodite said

"Thanks, now if you'll excuse us, I need to get dress and pack the girls and then we need to get to camp." Piper said

Aphrodite nodded and left like that.

Once they were all set, Piper put the twins in the car while Percy loaded in the luggage.

"Next stop, Camp Half-Blood." Percy said with a grin.

Piper smiled as she looked back at her sleeping angels as Percy drove.

While they were driving, Piper began fiddling around with the bracelet her mom gave Adonia when she realized the emerald could also twist. When she did, rather than morphing into a shield, it morphed into a small sword.

_Hmm..? _Piper thought once she reverted it back to a bracelet.

This time she pressed and twisted the emerald at the same time, which caused it to morph into both the sword and shield.

"Cool." Piper said.

"Very cool." Percy agreed as Piper pressed the gems on the sword and shield together, changing them back into a bracelet.

"Just wait until the girls get old enough to use them." Percy said

Piper shuddered at all the bruises the girls would receive.

"Let's just focus on the way they are now, infants." Piper said, not wanting her little girls to grow up yet.

"Come on, we're here." Percy said as he pulled into a parking space.

"Come on, time to go show the girls their vacation home." Percy said as he got out of the car.

Piper smiled as she got out the double stroller and put the twins in it.

When they got to cabin 3, Percy was surprised to see Tyson and his girlfriend Ella making out on Tyson's bed.

"I thought that Ella was supposed to stay at Camp Jupiter since she was made augur." Percy said, getting the two's attention.

"Percy, I thought that you and Piper weren't coming for another month." Tyson said, surprised to see his brother and sister-in-law at camp.

"Didn't Silena tell you I had the babies early?" Piper asked

Tyson shook his head.

"Well anyway, say hello to your new nieces." Percy said, showing Tyson Andromeda and Adonia.

"Babies cute." Ella said as she flew over to get a better look at the girls.

"Thank you Ella." Percy said as he put the girls down on one of the beds.


End file.
